


Facing Realities

by supportsapphic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, I love them okay, mercymaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 07:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13313349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supportsapphic/pseuds/supportsapphic
Summary: After escaping Talon with the helps of Sombra, Amélie dons her old name and gives herself up to Overwatch with the hopes of being helped further. While there, she is overcame by the softness she is shown by Angela and the help extended to her, even after all she had done in the past.





	Facing Realities

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys are interested, I’d love to turn this into a series. It would ideally start before Amélie was free from Talon and would tell her story of breaking free and reaching Angela! Lots of fluff and heartache as the two work on recovery and coping with the damage that had been done. If you guys are interesting, let me know :)

Like a swarm of angry piranhas, anxiety thrashed within Amélie. It threatened to drown her at every turn and it felt as if her lungs were slowly filling with water as she desperately tried to gather her strength. Wrapped around her was the too-thin hospital blanket that was assigned to her private room. The doctors advised her to get plenty of sleep- that what she had been through was a lot and it would take years, maybe even decades to recover from it all. She knew that there was little hope and that even if Overwatch was recalled and willing to help, it didn’t mean they’d actually be successful. 

Sombra had actually helped her escape from Talon. Amélie knew it would come with a price and that any time now, the sly hacker would call upon her, but she couldn’t bring herself to care. Her consciousness and free will had been dripping life back into her, so much that she even visited her late husband’s grave and nearly shed a tear! But with this came the grief she had held in for years, and soon enough Talon would have caught on. With the help of Sombra though, she was able to slip away and give herself up to Overwatch. 

Sure, she technically was a prisoner to the organization and would be held accountable for all her crimes, but they promised her help and she agreed to corporate to get that. Whether they wanted information or to arrest her, she didn’t care- as long as they could help the long-lasting effects of Talon’s testing and torture melt away. Hell, maybe her heart beat would steadily come back and her skin regain a living color. Maybe, in some way, she could make amends for all that she had done and turn back to a more humanized lifestyle?

Amélie was pulled from her thoughts when there was a knock at her door. She quickly pulled herself up into a sitting position and balled the blanket up in her fists anxiously. After a good moment the door slid open to reveal Overwatch’s very own valkyrie. Instead of her normally angelic armor, the blonde donned her white doctors coat with her hair thrown up into her signature ponytail.

“Good morning, Amélie. How are you feeling?” She immediately asked, quietly clicking the door behind her closed. 

The blue skinned woman paused for a moment, unsure what to say. “You know, Doctor Ziegler,” she finally spoke up, “you are the first person to have asked me that and expect a real response in years.” 

“Did the other doctors who assisted you before I arrived not help?” A frown tugged at Angela’s lips as she crossed the room, taking a seat just short of her patient’s bed. 

“Why would they?” A sullen grimace made its way onto Amélie’s face, “I don’t even understand how even you can come here so calmly offering help. Not after all I’ve done. What I did to Mondatta, Ana, and at least a thousand others.” 

A small sigh escaped from Angela, “that wasn’t you. You were brainwashed, controlled by Talon-”

“No,” the other woman quickly interjected, “that was me. Don’t try to excuse or talk down what I did- I knew what I was doing. I did it because I had to, but after awhile it became a want, a need. That feeling of adrenaline, the tingles crawling up my arms and the overwhelming flood of satisfaction from a single kill was all worth the bloodshed. I deserve to be put into a prison- or at least chained up to the bed, with an armed officer on each side of me and some second rate doctor who cared little if I ever recovered. Yet here I am, sitting freely face to face with one of Overwatch’s best. Why is that?” 

“Because I know the real you, Amélie. From around the base before the.. incident. We may not have talked much but we were still acquaintances. I still cared, and I held regret in my heart for a long time after what happened. At your core, you’re still you. You’re still the amazingly talented dancer with a heart of gold. What you did with Talon was something you had to do in order to survive.” Angela scooted her chair closer towards Amélie’s bed in hopes of showing her comfort and determination to help. 

“You’re wrong. I’m an outright murderer and I deserve to be punished for my crimes. All that I ask is for some sort of help, some miracle to reverse all of this. So that way, Talon can’t come back and try to rehabilitate me. I’d rather die!”

Reassuringly, Angela tried to give her a soft smile. “I promise you Amélie, they won’t get you this time. You can sleep in your bed just the same and not worry. There’s dozens of us assuring that- we want you to make it up to you. You deserve the protection and help.” 

All too suddenly, Amélie felt the familiar stinging of tears in her eyes. With a sick mixture of sadness and shock, she quickly kicked off her blankets and rushed to the bathroom connected to her room. Ignoring Angela at her heels, Amélie quickly flipped on the lights and grabbed the porcelain sink as tight as she could. Her stomach twisted and turned and she felt all too nauseous. It felt as if she was back with Talon, being tortured during her first days at their base. Almost unwillingly, the Frenchwoman finally lifted her head to face the sink. 

Sure enough, she looked like trash. Her dark blue hair was in thrown in a messy bun in attempt to hide some of the knots, and the hospital gown that she wore hung awkwardly on her body. Amélie didn’t care though- the only thing that mattered was the tears. With bloodshot eyes and her cheeks beginning to stain, she let out a harsh laugh.

“A-Amélie, you’re crying,” Angela noted, hovering just behind her, “when was the last time?” 

“De nombreuses années,” she mumbled under her breath, “too long.”

It was as if she hit her limit and all her emotions were over pouring. The tears started again and Amélie wrapped her arms around herself. For years she wanted to feel any emotion, no matter how little. She stayed up at nights hoping something would come, forcing herself to visit her deceased husband's grave in hopes that maybe there she would finally reach her breaking point. Who would have thought that day wouldn’t be until she gave herself up to Overwatch after escaping Talon with the help with Sombra? That only days after, she’d be standing in the bathroom crying with one of her main targets, Angela Ziegler, by her side? 

She felt a hand tentatively lay on her shoulder, and soon enough warm arms enveloped Amélie. Angela pulled her close and began to rub gentle circles into the younger woman’s back, the warmth of Angela’s body and the soft smell of vanilla lulling Amélie into a comfort that she hadn’t felt in nearly a decade. 

“I’m here for you Amélie and I will be no matter how long it takes. You deserve to recover, and I know deep down that will time and care, you will.”


End file.
